


Kneel With Your Mouth Open Wide

by KeenWolf



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Crying, Dark, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gang Rape, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/pseuds/KeenWolf
Summary: Kneeling between Jafar’s legs, Jasmine knew nothing but humiliation and rage. Her chin rested on the throne, that was no longer her father’s, while her head leaned against the sorcerer’s thigh. A magic compulsion made her look directly at Jafar’s crotch as she waited for his command.





	Kneel With Your Mouth Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dresca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/gifts).



Kneeling between Jafar’s legs, Jasmine knew nothing but humiliation and rage. Her chin rested on the throne, that was no longer her father’s, while her head leaned against the sorcerer’s thigh. A magic compulsion made her look directly at Jafar’s crotch as she waited for his command. 

One of his hands groped her hair and every now and then he’d stroke his cock with the other. As the sun rose into the sky Jafar’s hand would grow bolder until his cock was a hard line of flesh trapped in fabric.

All the while, the business of the Sultan continued in the background, everyone had long become accustomed to the new Sultan’s lewd behavior. While Jasmine couldn’t see any of the men that came to talk to Jafar she kneeled on the floor naked and on display. The only thing she was allowed was a golden collar around her neck, thin decorative golden chains, and two golden plugs.

Jafar took great joy in parading Jasmine around naked, fondling her breast and bending her over to fuck her in public. Sometimes even allowing random men to join in, letting them shove their unwashed cocks down her throat.

At the very beginning Jasmine had seen onlookers who’d been ashamed and upset to see her so abused, but quickly the crowd turned on her and soon her debasement was meet with leers and cheers of encouragement. 

However, the days when Jafar would parade her into the streets had become rare. Now instead, every morning Jafar would allow his personal guards the pleasure of Jasmine’s body while he watched. They’d pin Jasmine down to the ground as they vied for the chance to rape her.

Jafar would lay there enjoying his breakfast, his dark eyes lighting up with pleasure, as she struggled and screamed.

One turn of the hour glass was all he gave the guards, but they’d gotten clever, figured out just how to force her to take as many of their cocks as possible. Sometimes she’d suck a cock while a man would fuck her pussy or ass. Sometimes she’d be fuck in both her pussy and ass at the same time. Sometimes they’d try to see if she could take two cocks in one hole. And sometimes, to her shame, she’d even come, the pain-pleasure of their cocks surprising an unwanted orgasm from her.

In the end, once the sands had run out and her body was dripping with come, Jafar would send away his guards and spread her trembling legs open once more so he could fuck her. He didn’t last long, not after watching her get so thoroughly used.

Then she’d be forced onto her hands and knees and Jafar would slowly work two thick solid gold plugs into her aching holes.

Afterwards, he’d attach a thin golden chain to the plugs, looping one of them through each of her nipple rings and finally attached them to the collar around her neck. Every tug of the chain pulled her nipples and aching genitals, making Jasmine whimper and cry out in overstimulation throughout the day.

After that she crawl quickly behind him as he walked to the throne room, where she’d end up on display between his legs.

———

Today on the throne Jafar had taken hours to get hard and it briefly gave her hope. But when Jasmine looked up to gage Jafar’s mode, he sneered down at her. Caught, she looked away quickly, but the damage was already done.

The hand on her head fisted painfully as he pulled her face in closer, pulling down the fabric of his pants so his hard cock sprung free. The head of his cock rested lightly against her clenched lips. Jasmine could smell him, the strong musky odor of his flesh and the lightning smell of magic.

The head of his cock slid along the seam of her lips and she glared up at Jafar’s face in impotent fury.

“Ah, ah,” he chided her, “open sesame.” Magic yanked at her mouth, slid down her chest, pinching her nipples and then rolled underneath her making the plugs swell inside her suddenly. A painful stretch that made her jolt and cry out.

The thick length of his cock filled her mouth, muffling her cry. The salty taste of his precome overpowering everything else. Jasmine trembled, tears falling from her eyes as she struggled not to choke.

Leisurely he fucked her mouth, a slow slide of flesh on her tongue that she couldn’t escape. There was no rhyme or reason to the pace, Jafar took his pleasure on his own time. Sometimes he would speed up, thrusting hard and fast choking Jasmine, watching intently as she struggled. Sometimes he would slow dow, trusting slowly until he came to a stop. Leaving his cock, heavy and full to rest on her tongue. Looking away from her, while she was forced to hold his cock in her mouth for minutes or even hours, her eyes glaring at him filled with rage as he ignored her.

She was at the mercy of his cruel whims and no matter how hard she tried to keep quiet and not show weakness at some point she’d realize she was crying and whimpering. As the assault continued she’d lose track of everything around her, her world narrowing down to that abhorrent slide of hot flesh invading her mouth.

Her greatest shame was that every time, she’d get so desperate that she’d start to suck. Working her tongue up against the flesh in her mouth, struggling to please Jafar in the hopes that he would come and she would finally know relief. 

She hated herself in those moments.

Jafar would hum in pleasure at her obedience, his hips jerking as his pace picked up. He’d reward her with a magical pleasure that she didn’t want. The plugs would began to pulse and rub deep inside her, a madding unnatural sensation that she couldn’t help but arch back into, gasping and moaning around his cock like a cat in heat. 

Time would slow down, the moments stretching out as Jasmine stopped thinking and just reacted to the stimulation, her mouth lewd as she sucked and licked until she was pressed hard into Jafar’s crotch for several thrust before he’d finally pull back.

He’d come in her mouth, coating her tongue with his semen, the excess spilling out and onto the throne.

Satiated, Jafar would tucking himself away, stroking her face, as his magic peaked vibrating deep inside her, pushing Jasmine over the edge into her own climax. Afterwards as she’d cry as he’d lean back on the throne petting her hair, a cruel smile on his face. 

He’d order her to lick up the come that had escaped and Jasmine would chase the taste of him off her father’s throne as the business of the sultan would pick back up right where it had left off.


End file.
